


《影流之路》第六章

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong
Relationships: 齐警宇X沈渝
Kudos: 6





	《影流之路》第六章

听到沈渝说不困，齐警宇抵在沈渝股间的肉茎变得更加粗大滚烫，沿着股缝上来磨蹭。

沈渝明白齐警宇这是又想做的意思。他的脸彻底熟成了西红柿，咽了咽口水，紧张又无奈地说：“昨晚...不是做过了吗？”岂止是做过，打着饭后消食的名义，将他翻来覆去折腾了好几次才放他去洗澡，累得沈渝泡在浴缸里都直接睡着了。  
  
齐警宇的手从小腹一路向上，停留在沈渝柔软的胸口，拇指食指交错，轻轻揉捏着那两个冒尖尖的粉果。“你都说是做完了，现在我们来做做今天的。”将沈渝的手牵到身下那根硬得发痛得阴茎，齐警宇偏着头轻轻咬了一口沈渝发烫的耳垂，“给老公摸舒服了就放过你。”  
  
齐警宇真的是泰迪转世，硬了就做，软了就亲，亲硬了又做，反反复复，就是不给沈渝歇气的机会，沈渝现在后庭都还有点胀痛，一大早就做爱，他非得被身体素质不是一般人都媲美的齐警宇干死在床上。  
  
沈渝只好听话地将那根比自己粗上两圈，把他弄得要死要活的犯罪分子握在手中。  
  
齐警宇用力捏了一下沈渝的乳头，笑着说：“没给自己撸过？”  
  
还真被齐警宇说中了，沈渝父母去世的早，他又常年独居，没涉及过相关知识，除了上厕所和洗澡，根本没想过要拿自己的小鸡鸡做其他的事情。  
  
“嗯。”沈渝红着脸承认。  
  
齐警宇直到沈渝纯情，但没想到他会纯情到这种程度，连自慰都没有做过。这样可爱的人越发激起了他的兽欲。  
  
沈渝感受到手里的肉棒又粗了一圈。  
  
齐警宇抬起沈渝的下巴，直勾勾地盯着那双小鹿般清澈的眼睛，嘴角不由得上扬，眼里满是情欲，说出的话比火苗还要烧人。  
  
“喊声老公，我教你。”  
  
齐警宇的视线过于强烈，沈渝下意识想要回避，齐警宇又怎会给他这样的机会。“不喊？还是不想学？”指尖在沈渝乳头周围打圈，时轻时重，“不快点回答，老公可是会很为难的。”  
  
齐警宇的手指有魔法，在他的触碰下，沈渝身下的小肉棒越挺越高，马眼处渗出点点透明的黏液，原本酸胀的甬道也开始发痒，想要得到齐警宇肉棒的抚慰。  
  
沈渝轻轻眨眼，声音发颤地开口：“老...老公”  
  
齐警宇低下头，奖赏性地亲了一口沈渝，高兴地说：“真乖。再喊一声。”  
  
一回生二回熟，沈渝舔了舔沾上齐警宇唾液的嘴唇，眼里含着水光地喊：“老公...”  
  
齐警宇又亲了沈渝一口，然后握住沈渝那根比较秀气，粉嫩嫩，一看就没用过的小肉棒，咬着耳朵说：“老公只教一遍，好好学，等会儿要是没弄舒服，就要用小屁股补偿 。”  
  
沈渝下意识点了一下头。  
  
齐警宇宽厚的手掌将沈渝的小肉棒完全握住，小幅度且快速地上下撸动，就算感受到怀里的人身体开始打颤也没有停下手里的动作，反而越撸越快，“舒服吗？”手中的小肉棒抖动了一下，齐警宇直到这是沈渝快要射的征兆，于是更加快速地撸动起来，另一只手也不闲着，将沈渝鼓起来的乳头来回揉搓。  
  
“啊...啊...快...太快了...老公...不...不行了....啊...不...停....停一下...老公...”  
  
快感快得太快太急，沈渝还没做好准备，一股电流就从身下传到头顶，眼前一片空白，不到一分钟，他就把自己交代在了齐警宇手中。  
  
夹杂着点点黄色尿液的精液全都射在了他自己小腹上，由于昨晚射得实在太多，沈渝精液的颜色也变浅了不少。经历过高潮的沈渝完全丧失了思考能力，齐警宇问什么，他就乖乖答什么：“舒服。”  
  
乖巧的模样惹人心动，齐警宇含住沈渝湿润的下唇，眯着眼说：“应该喊什么？”  
  
“老公...”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
沈渝自主性地伸出舌头舔了一下齐警宇的嘴唇，“老公...我好舒服...”  
  
齐警宇硬得难受，但昨晚确实做得太多，做到最后都把人弄哭了，只好强行忍住想要插进菊花的冲动，吻着沈渝说：“学会了，让老公也舒服舒服好不好...”  
  
齐警宇的肉棒又粗了一圈，沈渝一只手都不能完全握住。  
  
他学着齐警宇刚才的动作，沿着肉棒上下撸动，怯怯地问：“舒服了吗？”  
  
沈渝的动作又慢又软，根本不能浇灭齐警宇的欲火，反而越惹越厉害。但他还是点了点头，“嗯，老婆弄得很舒服。”  
  
沈渝又不是笨蛋，能感受到齐警宇话里的隐忍。他撸了几分钟，手都酸了，齐警宇还是没有想要射得征兆。  
  
他委屈地说：“我...我做不好。”  
  
齐警宇：“不怪你，怪它。”作势还要拉着沈渝的手打依然坚挺的阴茎。  
  
沈渝眼巴巴地望着齐警宇，不好意思地说：“不然...用那里让你舒服好不好？”  
  
要隔昨晚，精虫上脑的齐警宇肯定话不多说直接开干，但摸到沈渝肛门一圈有点肿，他实在舍不得沈渝痛得抽气。  
  
“不用...”齐警宇并拢沈渝张开的大腿，将肿胀不已的肉棒插入其中，“用这里也一样。”紧接着大力耸动起来。  
  
就算没有直接插入甬道，滚烫的肉棒在大腿根处来回蹭也令沈渝打了个激灵，刺激的浪叫了一声：“啊...”本能性地搂上齐警宇的脖子，挺起上身，紧紧贴在齐警宇身上，“老公...舒服...”  
  
“呜啊——！”  
  
“老公！用...用力！啊...啊...”  
  
齐警宇看着怀里只是被腿交就骚浪得不行的沈渝，一手抓住他的纤腰，一手固定住沈渝忍不住想要张开的大腿，胯下啪啪啪的，更加兴奋地抽插起来。  
  
沈渝越叫越浪，把齐警宇教他的全都学上了，蜷缩着手指喊：“啊！又...又要...又要射了...老公...快...插进来...”  
  
齐警宇不敢高估自己对沈渝的忍耐力，只好加快身下的动作，尽快射出来。“等老公一起。”然后握住沈渝再次站立的小肉棒，更加卖力地耸动起来。  
  
插了几分钟，齐警宇松开沈渝的小肉棒，喘着粗气说：“全都给你...”  
  
松开瞬间沈渝就翻着白眼射了出来，没过多久，齐警宇又浓又烫的白灼的精液也都射在沈渝的身上。  
  
“好...老公...”沈渝躺在齐警宇身上，缓了好一会儿才从高潮的余韵中缓过来，“还...还要...”  
  
齐警宇半软的肉棒又硬了三分。  
  
这下沈渝再也没办法说齐警宇是欲求不满的泰迪犬了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
